Playing Once Again
by MozaikPanda
Summary: Kagami Rie, sister of Kagami Taiga, quit basketball a few years ago. She hates the game, but at the same time wants to play it again with her brother. Since that incident that made her quit basketball, it made it hard for her to trust people again. Will she be able to play the sport she loves and learn to trust again? OCxKise


MozaikPanda again with a KnB story for once! Enjoy!

* * *

Playing Once Again Chapter 1: Kagami has a sister?

"Geez, where's Tai?" a tall girl mumbled, looking around in confusion. She frowns as she hears a faint voice calling out. "Tai, is that you?"

"Gomen Rie!" the one she called 'Tai' pants, appearing next to her. She sighed and punched his left arm softly. "Ite! That hurt!" he yelped while holding his left arm.

"Ah, really? That hurt? Sorry, Tai. I guess my punches got harder as I trained in America." she laughed slightly, patting his back.

"It's nice to have you back Rie."

* * *

"Where's Kagami? He's ten minutes late!" Riko Aida huffed, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Sorry!" Kagami came running towards them with a mysterious girl with him. Riko raised an eyebrow as she noticed the short girl with him.

"Explain Kagami. And who's this?" Kagami opened his mouth to speak but the girl beat him to it.

"I'm the reason why Tai was late. He was picking me up from the airport. I'm his sister, Rie Kagami." she introduced herself while smiling at them.

"Sister?!" most of the team exclaimed, looking back and forth from Kagami and Rie.

"You never told us you had a sister!" Koganei exclaimed.

"You didn't ask." The team took a look at her. She was about a 5'5 and had mid back length dark red hair, just like her brother. She also had the same red eyes as her brother. A few differences between them was in height, gender, and personality. They suddenly hear a phone vibrate and looked at Rie who answered her cellphone.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Huh? You never told me that! Oh yeah... Right, see you!" they hear Rie say as she was talking.

"Tai, I have to go! I have a basketball game I need to watch!" she yelled, running away. Kagami sighs as he looks at her running.

"I hope she's fine..." he muttered loud enough for the others to hear. His friends looks at him in confusion and he looks at the ground.

"What do you mean Kagami?" Junpei asks him.

"Back in America, Rie..."

* * *

**_"Hey! Are we going to pick the teams?" an eleven year old Rie shouted, running next to her friend Alexander. _**

**_"Yeah, we are Rie. Drew, you're team captain." her best friend Erik answered her, dribbling the basketball. "I choose Dakota and Alexander." _**

**_"Anthony and Romeo." Drew said, glaring at Erik. _**

**_"Rie and Tai." Erik smiled as the two came over. The last two, Luke and Chris, walked over to Drew's team, give Drew a high five. "We start!" Erik yelled, giving the ball to Alexander for him to take out. Alexander looked at who to pass. Everyone but Rie was guarded, so he passed it to her. She caught is and dribbled it to the basket. It looked like she was going to make a layup, but she passed to Alexander who was behind the three point line. He shot it and it swished in the basket._**

**_"Nice one Alex!" Dakota complemented, patting his back. Anthony was taking out and he passed the ball to Drew. The basketball that Drew was supposed to have didn't end up in his hands, but in Rie's. Rie stole it! She passed it to Erik and he ran to the basket, making a layup. Drew growled and glared at Rie, who was smiling happily. As the game progressed, the score was 60-50, Erik's team in the lead. Romeo passed it to Drew who jumped up to catch it, but Rie tried to block it and accidentally fouled him, hitting his fingers._**

**_"Ow!" Drew exclaimed, holding his fingers in pain. _**

**_"Sorry, sorry Drew!" she said, worry reflected in her eyes. He glared at her and continued with the game, grabbing a ball that was supposed to be passed to Rie. Erik ran to Rie tapped her._**

**_"Rie, try to pay attention next time. Don't worry so much about Drew, he's a jerk. Now, I want you to stand near the basket so you can get the rebounds. You're taller than all of us, so it would be easy for you." Erik whispered to her. She sighed and nodded, grinning soon after. She ran near the basket, and watched as her teammates tried to steal the ball. _**

**_'Man, I wonder if Drew is angry at me? Bah, why should I care? He's just mean and a big jerk.' Rie thought to herself._**

**_"RIE, WATCH OUT!" Rie was cut from her thoughts as she heard Alex scream._**

**_"Huh?" She looked at her right side to see Drew dribbling the ball to the basket, who didn't pay any attention to Rie, even though she was right next to the basket. She widened her eyes as he charge-fouled her and fell on the ground from the impact. "Ow, that hurt..." she mumbled._**

**_"Drew, what the heck was that for?" Chris angrily asked his friend, kneeling down to Rie. Drew shrugged carelessly and dribbled the ball._**

**_"She was in the way." he replied to his friend, shooting the ball in the basket._**

**_"So, that doesn't mean that you should charge foul her! That looked like it hurt Rie. You okay?" Chris yelled at him._**

**_"That did hurt, but I'm fine!" Rie smiled at them and got back up. "Now let's continue the game!"_**

* * *

Decided to rewrite the story a bit. Hope you guys don't mind!


End file.
